


teach a man to fish

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: trollfics [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Other, badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Haru/Mackerel. NC-17. You've been warned.





	teach a man to fish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I never post consistently and this is Jackass.

Haruka’s favorite food was mackerel.  
  
He really loved mackerel.  
  
“Oh god,” he moaned, as his nuts clenched. His jizz spread inside the mackerel’s open mouth.  
  
Makoto opened the door to his house.  
  
“Oh my god!” he shrieked. “My eyes!”  
  
  
  
  
Haruka really loved mackerel.  
  
No, he _really_ really loved mackerel.  
  
You don’t understand.  
  
His tongue was in the mackerel’s lips, tasting every bit of it. Later, Haruka would fry it and eat it. Right now, he was making out with it.  
  
The door to the clubroom opened.  
  
“Haru-chan?” Nagisa squealed. He covered his eyes.  
  
Haruka glared as he tore his lips from the mackerel’s. “Learn how to knock,” he yelled, as Nagisa disappeared from the club room, running.  
  
  
  
  
Haruka was more than in love with the mackerel.  
  
He did more than lust after it.  
  
Mackerel was his whole life. It was his beginning and his end, his meaning on the earth. He loved mackerel so much.  
  
He was singing a ballad to the mackerel in his hands when the door to the outdoor pool open. Rei came walking out, and saw Haruka treading water, serenading his mackerel in the pool.  
  
Haruka stared at him.  
  
Rei didn’t say anything as he turned on his heel and left them alone.  
  
  
  
  
Haruka really loved mackerel.  
  
“No one understands our love,” he told his two week old mackerel.  
  
  
  
  
The next day he cooked it for breakfast and ate it.  
  
It was delicious.


End file.
